Duck
by AWiltedRoseSighs
Summary: Harry and Voldemort battle in the middle of the Great Hall, but not until after Voldemort threatens to use Ginny Weasley as a slave. This story is eight hundred words of complete madness.


Harry ripped off the cloak, and started sprinting towards Bellatrix. "GINNY, DUCK!" He yelled out, causing nearly all of the eyes in the hall to turn to him, stopping in the middle of duels, spells, and hurried conversation. After a second's pause, Ginny Weasley dropped to the floor, and Harry jumped over her, and before Bellatrix could defend herself, punched her in the jaw so hard she flew backwards and slammed her head into the wall behind her with a sickening crunch. "Stay away from my girlfriend." He said, as small pieces of her brain came out of a hole on the back of her head.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Voldemort yelled, and Harry turned around in time to see him blast away his opponents. Harry reached down, and lifted Ginny off of the ground, and standing in front of her. "Harry Potter." He called out, red eyes gazing at the black haired man standing across the hall.

"Present." Harry said, raising a hand, and if not for the seriousness of the situation, the crowd would have chuckled.

"How did you survive this time Potter? You were hit directly to the heart."

"Because 16 years ago when you murdered my parents, and then tried to kill me, your spell back fired on yourself, and part of your soul attached to me. When you killed me in the forest, you destroyed your last Horcrux."

The emotionless face, displayed a second of shock, before his mask returned. "It matters not. After I kill you, I can make more."

Harry started moving to the side, hoping to get close enough to the crowd that he could get Ginny out of the way. "But you'll have to kill me first Tom."

Voldemort took two steps toward Harry, before his eyes flickered to the red headed woman standing behind him, before a smirk crossed his face. "Now this takes me back. Are you going to tell her to run Potter? Tell her to grab the baby and run?" His eyes turned towards Ginny. "And you girl. Going to run into a room and try to shove a dresser in front of the door like Potters filthy mudblood mother?"

"I'm not afraid of you," Ginny called, "and even if Harry asked me too, I wouldn't run."

"Your girlfriend is very pretty Potter, maybe after I defeat you, I'll use her as a slave."

Harry reached back with his arm, and pulled her flush against his back. "You will not touch her."

_"Imperio," _Voldemort called, and Harry's vision turned black.

'Move out of the way.' Tom's voice spoke.

'No.'

"Let me see her."

"NO." Harry said, fighting against the curse.

"Move out of the way!" He snarled, trying to force himself into Harry's mind.

Harry's hands moved back, and then pushed forward, as if shoving a wall of power at him. "I SAID NO!"

His emerald eyes opened, just as the wave of energy hit Voldemort, and sent him flying through the air. Taking the opportunity, Harry ran to the sidelines, and pushed Ginny into the arms of her mother. "Harry." She whimpered, trying to hold onto him.

"If I live through this, I'm going to marry you." He said, reaching his hand up to caress her face, before turning around and walking towards Voldemort, who was getting off of the ground

"I had forgotten that you can't be controlled by the imperius." He said, raising his wand at the boy.

"Comes with old age." Harry supplied flippantly, and if he hadn't been watching Voldemort closely, he would have missed the movement of his mouth.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry called out, meeting Voldemorts jet with his own. The force of the collision of spells was pushing both of them back, yet they kept the jets connected. Wind started to swirl around them, and Harry saw beams flying out of the middle of where their spells connected.

Severus Snape appeared, and walked towards Harry. "You are stronger than he could ever hope to be Potter. You will succeed." At the man's words, Harry's hand tightened around the borrowed wand, and the red jet surged forward, cutting the green one shorter. The red spell touched the elder wand, and time froze momentarily, before the air exploded, and everybody was knocked off of their feet.

Groaning, Harry rose to his knees, and seeing no movement from the snake faced man, stood, and started to move towards him, with his wand out. He paid no mind to the people rising from the floor around him. As he neared Voldemort, Harry started to slow, because the man's body was glowing. Voldemort's body started to raise from the ground, and Harry watched as it started to crumple, as if he were a half a dozen saltine crackers in a fisted hand. Harry looked on as Tom Riddle's body turned to dust, and floated away.

Harry scratched his head. "Well… that was unexpected."


End file.
